nobiliterrafandomcom-20200214-history
Forgania
Forgania, officially the Independent Republic of Forgania, is the northernmost country in the Aerlands. Forgania shares a border with Hacktor and Jolkein, bordering them to the north. North of Forgania is the Brenees Sea and south of West Forgania is the Coastal Sea of Llasure. The capital of Forgania is Larki Vorke, translated as the Site of Larki, and its largest city is Sersonshteil, named after the founder of the first Forganian Republic. After early Hallowish and Elbenian settlers established colonies in Northern Aerlands, the Forganians united to form the Kingdom of Vlatadir during the 14th century. For nearly five centures, Vlatadirians lived under the rule of the Blavovas family. Anti-royalty rebels overthrew the royal family in 1847 and quickly established the Confederate Forganian Republic, promising that all Forganians would have extensive civil rights. Regardless, many were jailed and executed for expression viewpoints that either favored the old kingdom or expressed negativity with the republic. In 1901, the Forganian Socialist and National Party (FSNP) was founded to combat the government and gained quick popularity in the republic. Following the country's defeat in the First Great War in 1913, the FSNP took control of parliament, and in 1914 transformed the republic into a socialist state known as the United Confederacy of Forgania. The new confederacy gave Forganians a new sense of nationalism and thus the Forganian Spring of 1916 occured, where the country experienced successes in economic affairs and agriculture. This would not last long as in 1921, the country faced an economic depression which lunged the confederacy into a state of economic downfall. Desperate to become an economic force, Forgania entered the Second Great War on the side of Hotscott and Masva, but was defeated by the end of the war. Forganians living in the southern portion of the confederacy were fed up with the government and seceded in 1964 to form the Republic of Forgania. Even though many international organizations recognized South Forgania's independence, North Forgania did not, and for nearly 30 years the two states were locked in a state of hostility towards each other. In 1992, the two countries united following a series of talks and debates between the two heads of state to form the Independent Republic of Forgania. The new constitution for the republic was finished in November that same year. Forgania has a GDP of $623 billion and a GDP per capita of $10,079. However, roughly 38% of Forganians still live in a state of poverty. The country mainly relies on agriculture and manufacturing to help its economy. Forgania has pledged neutrality in most world affairs as stated in the constitution. Forgania is a permanent member of the World's Fair Committee and is also a member of the Peace Organization and Coalition for Universal Rights. Etymology History Early history and the Kingdom of Vlatadir Life in Vlatadir and end of the kingdom Confederate Republic and transition to a socialist state United Confederacy and South Forgania's independence The Forganian Conflicts and unity Modern times Geography Demographics Population Language Religion Government and politics Political divisions Parties and elections Foreign relations Eduation Health Culture Popular media Literature and arts Food Sports Category:Forganian-speaking countries or territoriesCategory:Parliamentary republicsCategory:RepublicsCategory:Countries in the Aerlands